Secuestro
by Ranma84
Summary: Akane fue secuestrada, su familia no lo sabe, y solo hay dos que saben que fue secuestrada Akane y Ranma pero Ranma no ira a su rescate, ingresen y lean este divertido one-shop y please no eliminen al pobre escritor.


Secuestro

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko la gran diosa del manga y del anime.

Se puede ver a una joven Akane acostada, y una venda sobre sus ojos la joven, se a despertado de su estado de inconciencia, se da cuenta que no está en su casa y tiene una venda en sus ojos, piensa inmediatamente eh sido secuestrada, no recuerda quien la trajo o como la trajeron pero obviamente está secuestrada, pensó inmediatamente las opciones no sabía quien la había secuestrado ni porque pero era fácil de adivinar tenía que estar metida en todo por culpa de Ranma su prometido se saca lo que le cubre su visión y mientras se aclara ve una nota con un nombre que resalta y ve el nombre de Ranma y solo ve un poco adelante y alcanza a ver " _Ranma Saotome no vendrá en su rescate_ " al ver esto intenta pensar lo último que ha pasado en su vida hace pocos días

*regresando al Pasado*

Ranma esta trabajando en un gimnasio siendo un entrenador personal, aparte que daba clases los sábados y domingos en el Dojo, y con Nabiki tenía un negocio de dejarse tomar fotos y cobrar un 35% por la ganancias ah estado así ya los últimos seis meses, pero su relación con Akane era aun muy difícil, pero había mejorado un montón excepto cuando había ataques de celos de Akane Tendo.

Akane se levanta temprano y ve los pajaritos cantar y sale a trotar antes de ir al colegio y ve a un Ranma también levantado que va a la cocina y se dice para si misma que va a buscar que comer últimamente Akane ya no levanta a Ranma él se levanta solo y va a la cocina durante la comida Akane ve que Kasumi el último mes está haciéndole dibujos con la comida como ositos, pandas, flores se ah echo muy detallista Kasumi aunque ella no decía nada quería agradecerle y fue a comprarle unos chocolates.

Esa tarde al llegar Akane del colegio.

-Akane- Kasumi te compre algo (le da un paquete de chocolates de los que le gustan a Kasumi)

-Kasumi- Gracias Akane no debiste hacerlo.

-Akane- No es nada además te agradezco todo el detalle que le has dado últimamente a mi comida.

-Kasumi- (la ve extrañada a su joven hermana) No entiendo yo no te eh echo tu comida este último mes, Akane es Ranma el que te prepara tu comida.

-Akane- No sabía nada, y porque lo hace.

-kasumi- No sé solo llego a la cocina un día temprano y dijo que iba a hacer la comida de los dos, y que te lo va a contar más tarde nada más.

-Akane- Gracias Kasumi parece que se olvidó decirme.

Akane fue a su cuarto y fue pensando es extraño que Ranma se levante temprano a cocinarme, hacerme mi almuerzo, y yo pensando que solo tenía hambre que tonta ahora que hago que le doy a ese tonto prometido mío, aunque esas tontas prometidas suyas resbalosas siguen detrás de él y lo envió a volar.

Al día siguiente Akane baja temprano y lo ve a Ranma ingresar a la cocina y va ella detrás y ve a Ranma lavando los vegetales y comienza a cortar todo y fríe con mucha pericia podría decirse que era ver a una Kasumi con habilidades marciales después de todo Akane no pudo diferenciar entre la sazón de Kasumi y la de Ranma.

-Akane- Veo que estas asiendo nuestra comida, cuando pensabas decirme algo Ranma.

-Ranma- Hola Akane perdona lo olvide.

-Akane – Te ayudo.

-Ranma- No te preocupes Akane, ya estoy terminando.

-Kasumi- Akane hermanita Ranma es un buen estudiante, podría decirse que en una semanas podría ganarme, es muy rápido cortando en eso me gana y sin mencionar que puede hacer varias cosas a la ves es bueno, y la sazón es casi como el mío.

-Akane- Ósea que podría ser fácilmente ser una buena esposa (lo dijo con algo de enojo su orgullo había sido golpeado ya que su prometido era mejor en la cosas de la casa que ella)

Akane esperaba que un Ranma salga y le grite pero no había pasado nada durante todo el día Akane estuvo esperando cualquier equivocación o descuido para insultarlo, decirle que es un pervertido, degenerado, y un tonto y pues razones hubieron para ella cuando Shampoo Apareció, Ukyo se lanzó a sus brazos y tantas cosas pero Ranma nunca le lanzo un solo insulto incluso ella lo golpeo pero nunca hubo un solo ataque o defensa.

Akane llego a la casa algo molesta y atrás de ella fue Kasumi.

-kasumi- Que paso hermanita.

-Akane- Es que Shampoo llego al colegio y se le abalanzo y el solo intento quitársela de encima ese tonto debió arreglar ese problema hace tiempo.

-Kasumi- Ya sabes cómo son algunas personas de tercas obstinadas tu misma no has podido librarte de Kuno.

-Akane- Puede ser que tengas razones pero yo por lo menos lo mando a volar.

-Kasumi- Sabes Akane que Ranma no puede golpear a una mujer tan fácilmente él fue criado de otra forma cuida y protege a la mujeres, además su forma de mostrar cariño es algo torpe mira, con su padre solo gritos insultos es la única forma que muestra amor a su padre.

-Akane- Puede ser después de todo siempre me dice marimacha, poca femenina, tonta.

-Kasumi- No creo el ultimo mes no te ah dicho nada de eso.

Akane recién cae en cuenta no recibió un solo insulto, nada solo un Akane que habrá pasado, acaso Ranma se está comportando así porque quiere cambiar llevar la cosas en paz o acaso era su forma de mostrar cariño y ya no existe ese cariño y ya no ve como con cariño y ya no me dice eso, fue en ese momento que Kasumi le hace salir del trance.

-Kasumi- Sabes Akane, Ranma realmente se esfuerza cocinando, para ti pone tanta dedicación asiéndote esos muñequitos que tanto te gustan en la comida esa formas hasta el más mínimo detalle, por ti Akane, su comida es más simple solo fríe y lo pone como caiga en su bandeja de comida a veces mientras él se baña y se alista yo abro su cajita y se la arreglo para que por lo menos valla algo decente.

Akane abraza a Kasumi.

-Kasumi- Akane te diré algo que tal vez lo sepas pero es algo que quiero que entiendas, Ranma es un buen chico y hay varias chicas detrás de él los chicos van por quien los trata mejor por quien los valore y los admire, no importa si es más bonita pero si por quien es más femenina no dejes que alguna de ellas o alguien más asome y se lleve a tu Ranma.

-Akane- Por mi puede llevárselo quien quiere no me importa.

-kasumi- Hermanita si no aceptas que él te gusta ante nadie ni a ti misma entonces puede aparecer una verdadera amenaza y llevarsetelo y no quiero que vallas ahí a reclamarme a mi o a Ranma, el está dando algunos pasos y si aparece yo estaré de su lado aunque me duela hermanita por ti.

Akane se puso a pensar porque Ranma no le esta insultado o recriminando entonces será que no la ama o simplemente decidió madurar y desea llevarse mejor con ella o que mismo no puede ser Ranma cocinando para mi.

Al día siguiente.

Al salir del colegio Ranma se fue a su trabajo y siempre llega Ranma a la cuatro de la tarde Akane aria la comida tal vez no cocine tan bien como Ranma pero no cree que mate a alguien si lo intenta mientras cocinaba Kasumi le aconsejo que hiciera para ella también y probara ella primero antes de darle a Ranma eso de las tres de la tarde Ranma llamo para decirle a Kasumi que llegara más tarde que tiene más trabajo de lo planificado, Akane agradecido eso a Kamisama había probado y se había equivocado había puesto vinagre en vez de vino, azúcar, en vez de sal y puesto picante en vez de agua, eso no se lo comería ni ella misma, ni a Pchan se lo daría, al final Kasumi había previsto eso y hiso una parte para Ranma, el trabajo de Ranma estaba dando el 70% de ingreso a la casa y Ranma estaba guardando un dinero para el mismo, el resto del dinero lo conseguía Nabiki o los patriarcas de la familia.

Eso de la llegada tarde de Ranma fue toda la semana y eran horas diferentes la que llegaba pero hubo algo que altero a todos un día.

-Nabiki- Akane, yo siendo tu comienzo a vigilar a Ranma, hoy lo vi comiendo en un restaurante con una chica.

-Akane- Que no te creo (Akane algo alterada), Ranma está trabajando hasta tarde, no digas esas cosas, y no sé qué le pasa a mi hermana que inventa cosas.

-Nabiki- Yo digo lo que vi.

Esta última semana desde la conversa con Kasumi, Akane no ha visto mucho a Ranma llega tarde y va al dojo a entrenarse o sale a correr no se han podido reunir a conversar y durante el almuerzo en la escuela Ranma desaparece al comienzo pensó que estaba con sus amigos pero al encontrarlos le decían que Ranma había salido y tenía otro asuntos, Akane no quería meterse mucho pero este última semana Ranma estaba muy raro.

Como no era de extrañar Ranma vendría de nuevo tarde y Akane llama al trabajo.

-Akane- Por favor esta Ranma.

-Telefono- Ranma salió como siempre a su hora normal de salida.

-Akane- Gracias. (quedo petrificada ah estado saliendo a la hora normal a donde va)

Fue triste a su cuarto no podía creer esto, entonces con lo que vio Nabiki había otra mujer, otra mujer que Ranma veía no era Shampoo, no era Ukyo no era ninguna de esas resbalosas que no tenían oportunidad era una que si estaba ganando, estaba triste no quería reclamar a Ranma, después de todo esto era por decisión e sus padres no por ellos pero Ranma seguía haciendo la comida de ella que significa esto acaso solo desea hacerlo porque tiene culpa no se decía si había una queriendo pelear pues ella daría una pelea como se debe dar esa maldita aprenderá que con lo suyo no se mete , aprenderá quien es Akane Tendo que se decía desde cuando le interesa Ranma pues ya deja de pórtate como tonta Akane ese tonto de Ranma te trae loquita pues ahora vale Ranma veras una Akane peleando con uñas y dientes maldita mujer no se quien seas pero aprenderás tu lugar.

Al día siguiente Ranma salía a comer y se apega Akane Tendo.

-Akane- Ranma comamos juntos.

-Ranma- Que Akane como así. (algo nervioso)

-Akane- Vamos Ranma

Akane y Ranma fueron al patio se sentaron y Akane Abrió su almuerzo y Ranma procedió hacer lo mismo comenzaron a comer y Akane tomo un poco de lo suyo y le dirigió los palillos de comida a la boca de Ranma y ella le decía que diga Aaa el quedo echo piedra en eso Aparece Kuno.

-Kuno- Como te atreves hacer que Akane te dé de comer en la boca roba mujeres, ella será mi esposa.

-Akane- Yo jamás me casaría contigo Kuno (lo manda a volar).

En eso Aparece Shampoo y Ukyo eh indican porque está comiendo junto a la violenta, plana y tonta de Akane algo que molesto a Akane y Ranma no dijo nada solo quedo algo atontado y Akane lo mando a volar, una vez que lo vio volar se arrepintió.

-Shampoo- Que tonta Akane mandaste a volar a Ranma y eso que esta vez no te dijo nada, creo que es fácil quitártelo.

-Ukyo- Es verdad Akane creo que tienes una guerra perdida, cualquier chico normal te mandaría a volar, porque una chica normal no aria esas cosas.

Akane fue llorando a su salón y se puso a llorar en su banca triste, había perdido cualquier mujer se lo llevaría era un fracaso la otra vez se puso a limpiar la casa y pues Ranma le ayudo y la parte que le toco quedo brillando, el cocina mejor que ella, y tenía tantas ventajas no como ella llena de desventaja y un genio terrible quien quiera que sea esa chica era mejor que ella no la conocía pero podría asegurarlo.

Al regresar Akane estaba apenada caminaba detrás de Ranma y el no decía ni una palabra hoy era su día libre por lo tanto caminaban a la casa, Akane quería romper ese silencio pero no encontraba la forma, entonces fue cuando Ranma lo rompió e invito a Akane un helado, ella quería disculparse pero no sabía como decirle llegaron casa y al subir al último piso vio un hermoso ramo de flores y una tarjeta, que decía "de _Ranma a Akane, te ves linda cuando sonríes"_ en que momento lo trajo fue y vio a Ranma y brinco a sus brazos para preguntarle cuando lo llevo y el simplemente dijo que cuando lo mando a volar callo cerca de la florería y el la compro y la trajo y fue al colegio.

Mas tarde paso algo que descoloco a Akane, ella estaba contenta estaba segura ella era la mujer que Ranma amaba pero el tonto este no decía nada tal vez la otra mujer fue una idea suya una tonta idea que ella se inventó y tal vez la llegada tarde de Ranma era porque quería quedarse jugando videojuegos o leyendo mangas el de toda maneras le gustaba esas dos cosas y no podía hacerlo en casa se lo recriminarían esas cosas, pero lo que paso la descoloco.

-Kasumi- Ranma te está llamando Saori.

Ranma bajo y corre al teléfono, Akane intenta colocarse en un lugar que pueda escuchar sin ser vista.

-Ranma- Hola, te dije que solo me llames si es algo urgente.

-Ranma- Si, Si, y no te olvides de llenar la refri, y está todo bien pero no me llames, mañana conversamos bye.

Ranma cerro el teléfono algo molesto y se fue a su cuarto Akane estaba segura que esa era la otra chica la que Nakibi vio comiendo con Ranma y ahora le llama a Casa que desfachatez y encima Ranma le dice que llene el refrigerador espera eso significa que Ranma mantiene otra casa eso tal vez signifique porque tiene que trabajar tanto.

Pero entonces porque le regalo un ramo de flores, porque le cocina el almuerzo porque la cuida fue a llorar a su cuarto, Ranma siempre la cuidado y protegió no entiende capas que el esta confundido y tiene una mujer principal y la quiere como amante a ella o la otra la amante no entiende nada pero quiere reclamarle será lo mejor pero y si todo es una confusión destrozaría todo lo que han avanzado que hacer esta dicho mañana lo encarara.

En el desayuno

-Akane- Ranma .

-Ranma- Mande Akane

-Akane- Quien te llamo ayer (lo dijo de una forma inquisidora) .

-Ranma- Una cliente del gimnasio que me pidió recomendación sobre que tipo de comida puede y le dije que llene la refri con frutas y vegetales.

-Akane- Y la chica con la que te vio Nabiki comiendo el lunes.

-Ranma- (hiso memoria se lo vio pensando seriamente) ahhhhh pues ella me estaba proponiendo cambiarme a su gimnasio y pues me negué.

Akane vio a Ranma había algo que le ocultaba pero prefirió confiar en la palabras de el aunque lo vio algo nervioso.

Durante otro día en la escuela apareció Kuno junto con Ryoga para desafiar a Ranma por Akane durante la pelea apareció Shampoo y Ukyo para el combate y comenzaron a atacar a Akane, fue cuando Ranma perdió la paciencia y simplemente grito.

-Ranma- Akane es mi prometida y yo la amo maldita sea dejen de molestar ella será mi esposa, mi mujer y será la madre de mis hijos y al que no le guste que venga a reclamarme a mi entendido.

Akane termino roja de vergüenza y no sabía dónde correr entonces simplemente se puso junto a Ranma posición de combate.

-Akane- Yo seré la mujer de Ranma Saotome y seré Akane Saotome, dejen de molestarnos yo seré su esposa y el mi marido si tienen problema con eso vengan contra mí.

Entonces se abalanzaron contra un combate todos contra todos cada quien quería un pedazo del otro durante la levantadera de polvo Ranma tomo a Akane en los brazos y salió corriendo dejando dos grupos peleando uno estaba formado Kuno, Ryoga y Mouse y el segundo Ukyo,Shampoo y Kodachi.

Y así termino el último día de escuela.

En la casa el día siguiente se acercó al cuarto de Ranma quería conversar con el pero al abrir la puerta solo vio una maleta y unos pasajes de tren eran dos pero que pasa se dice para si misma donde va Ranma y no habían dicho nada de un entrenamiento ni nada acaso piensa irse sin avisar y porque son dos pasajes, pero que se va con otra mujer, pero ayer mismo el lo dijo ante todos que me ama que yo seré su mujer que pasa no entiendo cuando una lagrima rebelde sale de su ojo, en eso se escucha un sonido a su espalda y solo escucha lo siento Akane no quería que te enteras así pero ya que lo sabes tendré que irme ahora mismo fue cuando Akane se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Ranma cuando tocaron unos puntos de presión dejándola inconsciente.

Akane se despierta y se ve en su cama y corre al cuarto de Ranma y ve que no hay nada y ve que las cosas de Ranma ya no están y ve un papel lo lee y para su horror simplemente dice que se va con el amor de su vida que perdónenme y que se espera que algún día Akane lo perdone por huir pero el encontro a la mujer que ama, Algo que destroza a Akane, y al ver arriba no ve el techo de la casa sino el cielo color rosa pastel con nubes verdes y puntos marrones De pronto ese mundo se desvanece

Akane se levanta que paso fue un sueño si era un sueño, pero al despertar ve sus ojos cubiertos con algo con sus manos se desata y lee un letrero grande impreso en computadora las letras que dice.

 _Para Akane Tendo_

 _Debo informarle que actualmente usted está secuestrada, y que Ranma Saotome no vendrá en su rescate por favor mantenga la calma no grite no haga bulla, recuerde que hay que mantener la calma en cuestiones donde hay rehenes si hay rehenes sus ositos de peluche están bajo amenaza, secuestrados._

 _Alcanza ver dos de sus ojos de peluche alado del letrero, tapados sus ojos y amarrados._

Que está pasando aquí y quien me secuestro ahora, pudo oler una rica comida cocinándose en algún lugar de la casa se paró sujeto un pedazo de mueble listo para golpear al secuestrador además que secuestrador no pone algún tipo de guardias o sujeta a la víctima, estaba en la planta alta ve que no hay nada y localiza las escaleras comienza a bajar y es cuando llega a la cocina ve a Ranma friendo algo.

-Akane- Ranma (nombrándolo con mucho asombro).

-Akane- Akane veo que ya despertaste.

-Akane- Aja ya desperté, acaso me recataste mientras estaba dormida, y quien me secuestro esta vez, déjame adivinar alguna novia tuya, algún chico que quiera que me case con él, o alguien que quiere vengarse de ti. (se cruzaba de brazos la joven de la familia Tendo contenta que su prometido la salvara)

-Ranma- Ah pues perdona Akane, no te dije yo te secuestre (siguió cocinando), y a tus ositos, los tengo bajo amenaza para que no escapes.

-Akane- Que tú que, porque?

-Ranma- lo eh planeado estos últimos meses y esta última semana eh estado buscando una cabaña donde podríamos estar un mes sin prometidas ni prometidos, ni nadie que nos moleste ni Nabiki que nos extorsione, te secuestre, puedes regresar antes del mes si quieres o quedarte aquí un mes.

-Akane- entonces el secuestro fue idea tuya y esas chicas con las que conversabas era por esta cabaña

-Ranma- sip

Akane se había preguntado cuantas patadas tenía que darse ella misma y cachetadas por desconfiar de Ranma.

-Ranma- Por cierto Akane con tu declaración al frente de esos locos fue la que me dio la fuerza para hacerlo, traje un papel lo deje en la mesa puedes leerlo alado esta tu sello para que lo firmes claro esta puedes hacerlo hoy mañana esta semana o en el mes o cuando desees.

Akane se acercó y vio el papel era un acta de matrimonio donde estaba el nombre de Ranma y el de ella y encima su tonto prometido ya lo firmo y solo faltaba la firma de ella estaba algo atónita y alado su sello listo para firmar dejo el papel ahí donde lo encontró y vio a Ranma.

-Ranma- Ya esta todo cocinado voy a bañarme ya vengo Akane.

Akane se puso nerviosa el había vivido en su casa y todo , bueno no es la primera ves que escucha que se va a bañar pero ahora si estaba nerviosa, se preguntaba que pasaría si no firma el papel antes del mes estaba segura en casarse pero ahora así todo así que pasaría si firma el la tomaría esta misma o ahora mismo se imaginaba una escena con una cama blanca y de pronto se ve una flor que cae al piso mientras se escucha un sonido de una mujer gimiendo, mientras eso pasaba, la nariz de Akane comenzó a sangrar, que pasaría mientras pensaba estaba con el sello en la mano cuando de pronto vio la puerta abrirse y sale Ranma solo con la toalla puesta del obligo hacia abajo y pudo ver el pecho del hombre que la trae como loca esos músculos muy bien definidos y la cabellera mojada y esos ojos que la volvían loca y bajo la mano con el sello firmando el acta matrimonial, ahora si oficialmente es Akane Saotome. Ranma se acercó donde Akane, ella tenía los ojos abiertos no podía creer había firmado ese papel ahora que hace no puede dañarlo lo había firmado que pasaría esta noche.

-Ranma- Guau Akane no creí que firmaras tan rápido el papel me sorprendes.

-Akane- es que te amo, y no dude en firmarlo para ser tu mujer (que mentirosa no pensé en fírmalo tonto sales así cualquier mujer aria una cosa sin pensarlo y no lo pensé no me arrepiento pero no pensé hacerlo así tampoco diciéndolo todo nerviosamente y con los ojos como platos)

Ranma va a su maleta y saca dos cajitas y se arrodilla.

-Ranma- Cuando te pedi que vieras el papel solo quería que lo vieras y si me dijeras si estabas deacuerdo con mi idea del matrimonio no pensé que pasaría si lo firmaras, entonces (saca un anillo que era de compromiso y otro de matrimonio y los coloca en el dedo de Akane) gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa

Akane abrasa a Ranma y se separa estaba contenta.

-Akane- Y que le has dicho a nuestras familias. (Ranma se hacerca y le da un pequeño beso rosando sus labios Esto provocó que Akane Saotome este completamente roja de la vergüenza y Ranma sentía que necesitaba otro baño pero de agua fría)

-Ranma- Deje un mensaje que me acompañas en un entrenamiento porque tengo un nuevo enemigo a que derrotar, les dije que iría a kyoto, un lugar que entrenaba con mi padre, asi si van ellos o nuestros locos amigos jamás nos encontrarían.

-Akane- lo has pensado en todo pero quiero saber cómo así lo has planeado no es tu forma de pensar.

Ranma comento que fue gracias a Kasumi que estaba cansado de pelear con Akane siempre y que podía hacer eso y lo otro, entonces Kasumi le informo que era porque siempre el la insulta y todo eso entonces el comprendió con muchos ejemplos que desarrollo Kasumi al final Kasumi le propuso que cada ves que el insulte a Akane valla a una parte lejos donde solo haya piedras y rompa la piedra mas grande que vea por cada insulto al comienzo rompía unas 20 pero tenía que correr por más de una hora para llegar cuando se le comenzó hacer difícil encontrar piedras comenzó a insultar menos así hasta que ya lo dejo de hacer hacia Akane, La peli azul pensó para si misma que tenía que llenar todo el jardín delantero y trasero de rosas y comprarle tantos chocolates como pueda comer su hermana y aun así no podría agradecerle tanto.

-Akane- Y donde dormiremos querido esposo (lo dijo con cierta malicia)

-Ranma- Eh no se nunca pensé que firmarías el documento tan pronto, hay una cama matrimonial que la había pensado dejártela a ti y alado esta mi habitación.

Akane al escuchar eso dijo que el venga a dormir a su cama que ahora son marido y mujer y pueden dormir juntos, pero ahora se bañaría en la habitación principal y se cambiaría.

Akane ingreso a la habitación matrimonial para alistarse pero sus ojos quedaron totalmente abiertos al ver en la pequeña cómoda un condón, Akane tomo el pequeño condón no podía creerlo Ranma había comprado algo para protegerse en el acto y no quedar ella embarazada ahora si Ranma pensaba llevar al termino el matrimonio,ahora se imaginaba un Ranma completamente desnudo y ella en la cama cubriéndose y pidiéndole que sea amable que era su primera ves noooo gritaba en su cabeza y estaba temblando y corrió más sangre por la nariz fue cuando leyó algo mas en el paquetito decía sabor a cereza se puso a pensar sabor a cereza a mi me gusta la cereza pero esto porque tiene que tener sabor si haya no hay papilas gustativas eso solo hay espera abrió mas los ojos no me digas que el tonto de mi ahora esposo espera que yo lo tome y lo saboree, la peli azul movía la cabeza la recién casada solo quería mover su cabeza indicando que no lo aria que no seria capaz de hacer algo así, pero si el quiere si el desea después de todo esto seria su luna de miel un secuestro si pero también es una luna de miel y tanto problemas tal ves debería por ahora complacerlo trago un poco de saliva, en eso ve un frasco un poco raro, y lo tomo vio que era un lubricante pero no entendió para que mismo era entonces vio un pequeño papel de uso, ahora si no entendió en que usara esto Ranma y fue cuando leyó y casi se le cae la quijada y se le abrieron los ojos . no Ranma también quieres probar eso conmigo, Akane vio su colita y dijo para si misma nooooo, Había escuchado a una amiga suya que lo había echo con su novio que dolía un montón aunque disfrutaba igualmente pero dolía mucho mas que por la via normal, decidió relajarse y meterse a la ducha y bajar esa imaginación aunque podía verse que tenia una fuerte hemorragia nasal, no quería dejar volar mas su imaginación.

Se puso a bañarse y quería dejar su cuerpo muy limpio para cuando Ranma lo explore, se dio cuenta en su cabecita que ya había dado permiso a Ranma hacerla suya pero no sabía hasta que nivel, con lo que vio alado de la cama todo eso Ranma pensaba tener una noche muy divertida y loca pero noooo ella no aun no quería eso aunque ya se había imaginado algún día experimentar pero no hoy su primera noche no, quito el agua caliente y solo puso agua fría bueno ahora si hora de salir.

Al salir vio su maleta ya la había visto antes pero no sabía que cosas había ahí adentro, se preguntaba si Ranma había comprado ropa de dormir sexys para ella o un esos disfraces de enfermeras eróticas o policías busco pero no había nada solo su traje de dormir amarillito con patitos, uno que era verde con gatitos y vio la ropa interiores no podía ser todos eran infantiles había de perritos, gatitos, y no había uno solo que haga juego ósea Ranma la desnudara o vera desnuda con la ropa interior que no hace juego ese tonto solo tomo lo que veía y metía en la maleta espera si eso trajo significa que ese sinvergüenza, pervertido, tonto e infantil prometido suyo había estado buscando en la ropa íntima de ella, bueno ahora es esposo y puede hacerlo pero lo iso cuando era un prometido ahhhhhh tonto Ranma estúpido tranquila se repetía para si misma el era un secuestrador bueno era su amado pervertido tonto secuestrador que se dejaría secuestrar de el cuantas veces quiera regresa a tu realidad Akane Saotoome que voy hacer se repetía ya se iré a buscar ropa interior para mi una sexys porque no creo encontrar lencería erótica por aquí, y no pienso usar mi primera noche un sostén blanco con una pantaletas con dibujo de osito se decía para si misma.

Akane salió vestida con una blusa blanca y una falda verde y un lindo sombrero para desayunar, el joven esposo le sirvió a su amada esposa un desayuno americano completo con huevo, pan, cereales, frutas, carne, tenia de todo para un rey y una reina, al salir de la cabaña Ranma estaba ya con su traje chino y Akane le indico que le enseñe el lugar.

Nuestros jóvenes y recientes esposos salieron a pasear sujetados de la manos la joven peli azul vio un hermoso lago cristalino era una vista hermosa con puro árboles y caminaron calle abajo cuando vio un pequeño pueblo, era hermosa la vista el pueblo estaba rodeado de montañas y una pequeña neblina pudo ver una pequeña librería y un pequeño restaurante mientras caminaba se dio cuenta que el pueblo no había ni 5000 personas, había un pequeño parque las casas parecieran de la era de EDO, todo era rudimentario muy diferente a la ciudad era algo precioso, salido de un cuento de hadas.

Durante la caminata Akane vio una tienda que vendía ropa para mujeres y le dijo a Ranma que desea ver que hay y comprar algo pero quería entrar sola y pues a Ranma no le quedo mas que darle dinero para comprar.

Ingreso Akane y vio a la joven que atendía y le indico que le muestre la ropa interior que venden.

-Ayami- Usted tiene que ser la joven esposa verdad la que está en la casa de campo.

-Akane- Usted como lo sabe (estaba realmente sorprendida)

-Ayami- Este pueblo es pequeño todo nos enteramos,

-Akane- ya veo (sudando)

-Ayami- Yo le comprendo lo que usted desea es una ropa sensual, que lo vuelva loco para que se lo saque con los dientes, vamos atrás que acá esta lo caliente.

-Akane- (de todo los colores estaba puesto y sentía que el rostro le quemaba) gracias (atino decir)

En eso aparece una joven y se sienta junto a Ranma afuera.

-Saori- Hola Ranma como estas?

-Ranma- Señora Saori como le va a usted?

-Saori- Por favor solo dime Saori, y como te va recién llegaste en la mañana a la cabaña es como te la prometí verdad.

-Ranma- Si es perfecta me gusta mucho.

-Saori- Te deje un regalo junto a la cama matrimonial, alado de la cómoda.

-Ranma- Que regalo.

-Saori- Ah no la has visto es un regalo, para tu primera noche de boda te vas a divertir.

Ranma estaba sudando y puesto rojo hasta las orejas le quemaban y estaba rojo de vergüenza de lo que ella le proponía que aria en la noche con su esposa.

-Ranma- y que regalo es sigo sin comprender.

-Saori- Ahh pues simple te deje un condón sabor a cereza para cuando tu esposa use su linda boca en tu amiguito.

Ranma se imagino a Akane en cuatro patas desnuda y el sentado en la cama y ella se dirigía donde su pequeño amigo de toda la vida ah justo en esa parte Ranma recupera el sentido y se le bajaba mucha sangre de su nariz y se estaba limpiando.

-Ranma- Gracias por el regalo (estaba pensando como ocultarlo para que no lo vea Akane)

-Saori- Veo que te esta gustando la idea de mi regalo y eso que no te mencione que te lleve un lubricante para la colita de tu mujer, y puedas estrenar hoy esa parte de ella también.

Ranma abrió sus ojos hasta no poder y estaba completamente atónito, ósea hacerlo por la parte de atrás de Akane el pobre casi cae inconsciente.

En eso sale Akane y Ranma ve hacia la dirección de su joven esposa y la alcanza a ver pero no la ve vestida su mente voló y vio una Akane desnuda y toda sensual y el pobre tuvo una fuerte hemorragia nasal que hiso que se descolocara, Akane ve esa reacción en su marido y no entendió que exactamente pasaba pero algo era seguro se había imaginado algo mucho mas fuerte de lo que ella misma se imaginaba pero le llamaba la atención de con quien conversaba era una chica pueblerina muy linda podría decirse que el cuerpo le podía estar ganando a la misma Shampo, en eso ella misma se presenta.

-Saori- Soy saori para su servicio, la cabaña donde están residiendo se la alquile yo a su marido Ranma.

-Akane- Gracias Saori, (roja de vergüenza por decir que tenia marido)

-Saori- (Saori abraza a Akane Tendo y le dice al oído) Te deje unos condones sabor a cereza para cuando uses tu boca y un poco de lubricante para que no te duela tanto le estaba contando a su marido que lo deje ahí pero como sabes los hombres son olvidadizos y mucha veces tienen vergüenza en la cama para pedirle cosas a su mujeres para disfrutar y paraqué lo disfrutes a lo máximo te lo digo para que los uses después me lo agradecerás.

Akane ahora estaba tan roja como su marido como estaba hace unos minutos y ahora si pudo imaginarse porque estaba con esa hemorragia.

-Akane- Gracias te lo agradezco.

-Saori- Claro para eso estamos los amigos, claro si deseas hacer un espectáculo lésbico a tu esposo mas adelante me avisas y podemos jugar al frente de el pero eso si mi marido también esta pero nada de intercambio de pareja eso si se respeta y le damos un buen espectáculo Yuri a esos dos y (comenzó Saori a acercarse a Akane cuando un golpe por la parte de atrás directo al cuello de saori le impacto dejándola dormida).

Yukito: Perdonen a mi esposa en estas cosas se entusiasma mas de la cuenta, y no le tomen enserio eso, disfruten de la estadía.

Ranma y Akane pueden ver a la joven casera completamente dormida y siendo llevada en el hombro por su esposo.

-Akane- Siempre hay una loca en nuestras vidas, verdad Ranma.

-Ranma- Es verdad (aunque verla haciendo algo yuri a Akane no me molestaría pero que otro hombre la vea no lo permitiría jamás ni de broma)

En eso estuvieron dando vuelta por el pueblo conociéndolo Ranma y Akane hicieron un salto en el puente, practicaron canapi, visitaron museos naturales, se bañaron en una cascada, y fueron a almorzar en un hermoso restaurante, en la noche visitaron uno baños termales y a la hora de la merienda visitaron el mismo restaurante.

-Sakura- Hola familia Saotome, les ofrezco este rico plato es el especial de la casa.

-Ranma- Enserio es rico.

-Akane- Y que cosas no mas tiene.

-Sakura- En realidad es el especial de todo el pueblo es la comida que suele comer todo los recién casados en el pueblo, es sumamente afrodisiaco tanto para los hombres como para las mujeres es tanto, que mañana no podrán salir del hotel por pasar toda la noche trabajando full y bueno dudo mucho que sus piernas puedan pararse mañana, y como son recién casados pues y es la primera ves se les ara un buen descuento, y tiene muchos mariscos.

Ranma y Akane estaban mas rojos que de costumbre el no había dicho que eran recién casados ni nada simplemente lo asumieron todo.

-Ranma- gracias pido uno.

-Akane- a mi tráigame otro.

-Sakura – Dos Super huracán del valle.

Una joven de la mesa adjunta ve hacia la dirección de Akane.

-Mayumi- Guau dos ustedes quieren mínimo encargar trillizos, cuando me case yo fui la única que lo comió y no lo solté como al tercer día. (se rio)

Ahora si es definitivo Ranma y Akane sintieron que desde los pies estaban rojos que les quemaban bueno entonces llego los dos platos olían riquísimo, y comenzaron a comer había camarones, langosta, pescado frito, había langostinos, pulpos, calamares, conchas tenia de todo lo que podía dar un rio, lago y el mismo océano, había ensalada con aguacate, tomate, cebolla y ,mas tenia granos que mucho de esos ni sabían que existían pero estaban muy ricos.

Y salieron del restaurante la mesera antes de salir les dijo que cuidado con hacer cosas indebidas en el parque o en el mismo restaurante o en la calle, ambos jóvenes se rieron.

-Akane- Y mi secuestrador donde me llevaría ahora.

-Ranma- vamos a la cabaña

Y fueron caminando Akane abrazando el brazo de su secuestrador, a quien podía mentirle Akane se dejaría secuestrar de Ranma ella misma se amarraría, pondría una venda en sus ojos y pondría un letrero llévame Ranma.

Al llegar a la cabaña Ranma le dijo que se sentía algo cansado y se acostaría se puso una camisa y andaba en boxes cuando Akane entro al baño, Ranma estaba pensando que esta noche no podría hacer nada, pues Akane lo mas seguro es que no desee hacer algo pues de toda maneras hoy solo se tomaron de la mano.

Akane salió con un Babydolls, Ranma casi se ahoga no podía creer lo que veía Akane con Babydolls, su corazón casi se detiene en ese mismo instante y puso la luces tenues y fue subió a la cama y anduvo en cuatro patas como una pequeña gatita.

-Akane- Que pasa Ranma (de una forma sensual)

-Ranma- Akane (tragando saliva).

Akane comenzó a ponerse lo mas cerca de Ranma prácticamente casi al aliento de ambos, Akane pensaba para si misma que no podría darle un beso le mataba de vergüenza pero quería comerse esa boca mientras Ranma se decía para si mismo si esta así mínimo me le como la boca a punta de besos y Ranma rompió la distancia y comenzaron a besarse sujeto la espalda de Akane y la acostó y comenzó Ranma a desquitarse todo los besos que no se habían dado y comenzó realmente a besarla hasta mas no poder tenía que comerse esa boca y acaricio su espalda.

Le rodeó con sus brazos a la vez que sentía cómo succionaba su piel, cómo se adueñaba por completo de su cuerpo con su aliento caliente y húmedo.

De los labios de la chica escapó un furtivo suspiro, delator de todas las sensaciones placenteras que se abrían camino por primera vez hacia ella, ¿cómo es que aquello se sentía así de bien?¿y porqué no lo había descubierto mucho antes?. Mentalmente se maldijo toda la veces que su orgullo había provocado una pelea.

Se agarró con fuerza a los cabellos azabaches de Ranma y fue entonces cuando en respuesta descubrió sus manos, grandes y fuertes que se prendían sobre sus brazos, exigentes pero con delicadeza, queriendo sacarle ese Babydolls que compro hace poco la joven apenas pudo decir Ranm… desprendió sus labios del cuello de la joven, mareado, la escuchaba más alto, la veía de forma más clara. ¿Estaba pronunciando su nombre?¿o lo dejaba escapar en forma de suspiros de entre sus labios? sus labios...tantas veces deseados, tan escurridizos. Los mordió voraz, los capturó como tan sólo se habría atrevido a hacer en sueños mas húmedos, hundiéndose en su boca una y otra vez, buscando en ella la calma que a él le faltaba pero que la joven tampoco conseguía. Se dieron cuenta los jóvenes que tenían un fuerte vinculo un vinculo que no sabia que existía entre ellos mismos, el uno para el otro, deseándose desde hacía demasiado tal ves desde que se conocieron desde que se vieron en el baño por primera ves desnudos. Amándose en silencio para no quebrar el frágil equilibrio que mantenía sus orgullos intactos, el orgullo que solo les lastimaba y alejaba al ser que tanto deseaban. Sus alientos se mezclaron impacientes, sus lenguas marcaban un ritmo endemoniado, ansioso, veloz, dominante quería dominar la boca del otro sin retroceder sin dar tregua. Akane se aferró a su cuello, como si no quisiera desprenderse jamás de él, de una forma algo torpe sin darse cuenta que estaba dejando marca en su territorio como si de un animal salvaje se tratase, existir en otro lugar que no fuese aquel, el chico apoyó una mano sobre la cama y llevó el frágil cuerpo de su esposa junto al suyo, adoptando una posición más cómoda para ambos, sin separar sus labios, sin dejar de besarse ni un sólo segundo como si centrase de recuperar un tiempo perdido. Se tumbó sobre ella, sintiendo su calor, con cuidado de no dañarla, tan solo sintiéndola bajo él, entregada, suya.

Había perdido el control de sus propias manos, que ahora se afanaban en tocar la piel, en memorizar cada centímetro. Acarició sus muslos y después su cadera la joven solo tenia una pantaleta que amenazaba en cualquier momento salir de ese cuerpo, la pequeña hendidura de su estómago trabajado por el ejercicio, ascendió hasta rozar sus pechos y se detuvo en ellos, a la vez que su otra mano se colocaba en su espalda, estrechando su cuerpo contra el suyo, abrazándola hasta el ahogo. Las manos de Akane se desprendieron de su cuello y bajaron presurosas por su pecho, sintiendo el pecho desnudo y queriendo grabar en su memoria lo tonificado y bien marcado de sus músculos. Rugió de placer contenido y apretó aún más los labios sobre su boca, se separó de ella intentando respirar y de nuevo besó su cuello, y después su oreja. Bajó dejando una hilera de pasión sobre su pechos y cerró sus labios sobre uno de sus senos, mordiendo el pezón, sintiendo como su pezón se endurecía bajo su cálido beso. — ¡Ranma! — gimió sonrojada, arqueando la espalda al paso de sus caricias. El chico de la trenza tomando el pecho duro de su joven esposa lo acariciaba con su mano, sintiéndolo por completo en su palma, excitado bajo la caricia, esta vez tomó el pezón sonrosado con la boca, recorriéndolo con la lengua, despacio, suave.

Akane gritaba de placer, no quería salir de la éxtasis en el que se encontraba, abrió los ojos a tiempo para sentir como su amante se separo un poco para poderla ver quería tener grabado en su mente cada curva de su cuerpo completamente desnudo, pegó su torso desnudo a sus senos y Akane sintió el calor abrasador que desprendía su piel, que le hacía sentir arropada, dichosa, amada hasta el llanto. Fue entonces cuando Ranma soltó su mano y lenta, muy lentamente comenzó a bajar en dirección a su pantaleta, Acalló su expresión de mudo asombro con sus labios, tomándolos entre los suyos pero esta vez de forma más suave, sin querer asustarla. Las caricias eran deliciosas, tanto que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo habían llegado hasta ese momento privándose de ellas. Deslizó la palma de su mano por su estómago, antes de llegar al ansiado lugar. Acarició lentamente su pubis antes de introducir la mano entre sus muslos, acariciando su sexo sobre las pequeñas braguitas.— Mmmhh — su garganta gimió atrapada en el beso y se separó de él apenas un segundo — Ranma...Ranma yo...

— ¿Quieres que pare? — preguntó sin aliento, deslizando suavemente sus dedos sobre su zona más sensible, haciendo que la chica soltase una exclamación y negase con la cabeza.

Es nuestra luna de miel jamas desearía que parases, la entendió sin necesidad de más palabras, su pecho se llenó de dicha, que le transmitió un nuevo beso, haciendo arder su piel.

Su mano terminó de perderse dentro de su ropa interior y rozó su clítoris con delicadeza, sabía exactamente a donde dirigirse. Era vergonzoso admitir la cantidad de veces que había visualizado ese momento, con Akane excitada bajo sus caricias, rogándole por más, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada turbada de deseo, tantas veces se la imaginaba esas noches de sueños húmedos que tenía, y otros que el mismo buscaba en su cabeza para poder satisfacer sus mas bajos instintos. Besó su cuello a la vez que sus dedos comenzaban a adentrarse en ella, encontrando sus labios vaginales, hundiéndose lentamente hasta hacerla estremecer. Eso es lo que quería, quería oírla gritar en la agonía del sexo, gemir su nombre en su oído, que rugiese por él, que fuese ahora y siempre suya. Sentía dura y exigente su propia excitación, pero seguiría retrasando el momento hasta que ella estuviese lista. Era inexperto, sabía que la haría daño, que sangraría... Y de pronto las manos de Akane comenzaron a explorarle, se cargaron del valor que el mismo les imprimía con sus dedos sumergiéndose una y otra vez en su interior. Le besó osada, deslizó la punta de sus dedos por su pecho hasta finalmente alcanzar sus calzoncillos, que aun seguían en su lugar. Ranma paró en su empeño y se deshizo de la prenda, hasta que la chica tomó el control, se dio la vuelta sentándose sobre él a horcajadas y rozó su miembro con una mano, descubriendo por primera vez los secretos del género masculino.

Temblorosa volvió a tocarlo, aunque esta vez intentando mostrarse más firme, decidida. El artista marcial abrió la boca, extasiado, a la vez que ella le ayudaba a librarse de su propia ropa interior. Tomó su pene con ambas manos y acarició la piel antes de comenzar a moverlas por puro instinto, arriba y abajo. Le tenía a su merced, completamente doblegado, mirándola famélico, mientras que a cada movimiento su hambre mutua aumentaba más y más, más rápido, más fuerte.

Impaciente Ranma se incorporó de golpe y la tomó violentamente por la cintura, se deshizo en un ademán de las braguitas que por algún motivo aún llevaba puestas, la tumbó de nuevo bajo él y la miró de forma significativa, cómo preguntándole si sabía lo que iba a pasar entre los dos, lo que ya de ninguna manera tenía remedio. Se recargó contra ella, separando suavemente sus piernas, indicándole que podía entrar en ella, cual era el camino al paraíso, sintiendo su deliciosa calidez. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, Akane sintió su miembro dentro de ella, abriéndole paso decidido, atravesándola sin perdón. Los ojos se le empañaron en lágrimas de dolor contenidas, pegó un grito y se aferró a su espalda, clavando las uñas en su piel, Ranma podía sentir como esas uñas perforaban su espalda al punto de sentir salir un poco de sangre.— Lo siento — susurró en su oído a la vez que comenzaba a mecerse muy lentamente en su interior, la besó de nuevo, con dulzura, con infinito cuidado mientras sentía como poco a poco los músculos de la joven se iban destensando, cómo por instantes la abandonaba la rigidez. No sabía que fuese tan difícil controlarse para no dañarla, no sabía que se podía encontrar un placer tal dentro de ella, se dio cuenta que hasta ese mismo momento no sabía nada de nada. Y se dejó llevar por su propio instinto, acoplándose a su compañera, dejando que fuese Akane quien le marcará el ritmo. La embestía con suavidad, dolorosa y lentamente, y ella gemía en cada movimiento, dejándose arrastrar a la inconsciencia, privada de razón y pensamiento, tan sólo entregada al placer de la unión de sus cuerpos, entregada por completo a aquel hombre que la estaba viendo nacer como mujer. Suspiró ante el ardiente fuego de su deseo, ante todo lo que había permanecido tan cuidadosamente escondido en su interior, aquella necesidad de él la estaba matando. Se aferró a su espalda y le hizo saber que ya estaba bien, que podía dejar de ser delicado comenzando a mecerse más rápido, y él respondió al instante, frenético y ansioso, empujándola con fuerza, apretando sus muslos contra él en una danza primitiva, lujuriosa. Y comenzó a sentirlo, el más absoluto de los placeres como nunca antes lo había imaginado, con cada embestida lo sentía más y más, hasta que explotó en su cabeza. Gritó de forma ahogada, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, arqueó la espalda invadida por el calor y musitó el nombre de su amante a la vez que este volvía a sumergirse en ella, con las gotas de sudor perlando su frente y su espalda, jadeante, fuerte y exigente.

La tomó de nuevo, sin descanso, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez hasta que se empapó por completo de su esencia, hasta que ya no pudo más y se dejó ir completamente embriagado, vaciándose, derritiéndose en su interior con un lastimero quejido sofocado.— Akane... — la llamó con voz ronca, antes de volver a tomar sus labios y tenderse junto a ella, agotado y sediento.

Pasó un brazo por su cintura desnuda y la atrajo hacia sí, ella se dejó llevar y acomodó la cabeza en su pecho.— ¿Estas bien?¿te dolió? — dijo sin poder ocultar su repentina preocupación, Akane sonrió conmovida.— Solo un poco pero el placer que se siente vale la pena — respondió a la vez que cobijaba a su lado

De pronto el mismo calor que sintieron antes de hacerlo comenzó a ingresar a sus cuerpos y fue cuando Akane vio con sorpresa el miembro de Ranma y lo tomo en sus manos, -Ranma- no me digas que aun tienes deseos y energías. –Akane pues parece que si- entonces Akane comenzó a besar a Ranma y el respondió según parece ese afrodiciaco si es muy efectivo.

A la mañana siguiente a las 9 am se ve una Akane encima de Ranma moviéndose hacia arriba y abajo con mucha fuerza hasta caer rendida en la cama.

Akane: Ranma ya no puedo mas creo que mejor dormimos un poco.

Ranma: Te acompaño Akane realmente nunca pensé hacerlo toda la noche, y madrugada y parte de la mañana.

Y los dos jóvenes artistas marciales quedaron completamente dormidos.

Casa de los Tendos

Le comentaron a Nabiki que vieron a su joven hermana siendo llevada en un tren con dirección a Nagano pero le sorprendió que estaba inconsciente no pudieron visualizar quien la llevaba, Nabiki pudo averiguar que Ranma compro dos pasajes para Ishikawa, eso inquieto a Naiki entonces sin decir nada fue a la habitación de su joven hermana y comenzó a revisar varias cosas una de las cosas que no cuadraba es que estaba su maleta y la ropa de entrenar se encontraba en el lugar pudo visualizar varias cosas busco en su ropa y pudo ver que estaba desordenada como si alguien ingresara cogiera lo que había y se fuera entonces se dirigió donde su familia pidiendo una reunión.

Nabiki: Creo que hay un asunto grabe para la familia Tendo y Saotome.

Genma y Soun quedaron sorprendidos viendo la cara de Nabiki incluyendo Kasumi.

Nabiki: Según la carta de Ranma dice que fue a Kyoto a entrenar pero alguien se llevo a cuestas a mi hermana en un tren con dirección a Nagano pero Ranma compro dos pasajes para Ishikawa, entonces tal ves el contrincante de Ranma vino y secuestro a Akane y Ranma salió disparado para no perder su pista, además el cuarto de Akane se nota que alguien ingreso y sin cuidado se llevó varias cosas de Akane, aparte que se ve que rebuscaron muchas partes en ese cuarto.

Los patriarcas no podían creer eso pero cuando se trataba de Ranma cualquier enemigo podía parecer ya se han enfrentado a demonios, a un dios, a fantasmas, brujos, pulpos gigantes y una langosta, sin mencionar un dios gato.

Soun: Analizando tu planteamiento Nabiki parece probable, pero porque Ranma no nos espero, o no se comunico con nosotros.

Nabiki: Tal ves ya este derrotado y tomado prisionero.

Soun: Mi buen amigo Genma salgamos a buscar a esos niños si todo esta bien regresaremos mas tranquilos caso contrario pelearemos contra un nuevo enemigo.

Soun y Genma tomaron su equipaje para salir pero la gran pregunta para donde.

Entonces cae del techo porque estaba algo viejo Shampoo y Ukyo con el nija Sasuke.

Shampoo: Esposo tener problema, Shampoo buena esposa ir a ayudarlo.

Ukyo: ese tonto se fue con Akane.

Estaban pensando para donde ir entonces Nabiki decide que tienen que dividirse unos viajran donde dice que entrenaran los otros donde dicen que los vieron ir, y otro grupo ir donde indica los pasajes.

Genma y Soun fue a Kyoto, Shampo a Nagano, y Ukyo a Ishikawa al llegar Sasuke junto a los Kuno, Tatewaki se dice para si mismo que ira a rescatar a su amada Akane, mientras Kodachi fue a buscar a su amado en Ishikawa.

Entonces estaban en viaje para llegar mientras todo eso pasaba en una pequeña cabaña en algún punto de una pequeña cadena montañosa, se levanta la joven de los Tendos.

Akane comienza a moverse para levantarse en eso un fuerte brazo la detiene.

Akane puede ver unos ojos penetrantes que la ven.-Ranma que ocurre porque me detienes acaso quieres un poco mas-

Ranma: Si tengo deseos de mas pero hay que alimentarse vamos te preparo algo para comer.

Akane: Se supone que yo debo cocinar para mi hombre.

Ranma: Tu eres la secuestrada además aún tengo tus ositos de peluche bajo secuestro.

Se puede ver a los ositos tapado los ojos y amarados con mucha delicadez.

Akane: Porque los trajiste eres malo (con voz de una niña mimada con ganas de jugar)

Ranma: vamos baja te daré algo de comer en la cocina.

En la cocina.

Akane: Y si desean rastrearnos que aremos como evitaremos que nos sigan todos.

Ranma: Si llegan a saber dónde estoy yo mismo me lanzo por un acantilado me costó mucho dejar rastros falsos.

Akane: Explícame.

Ranma: Pues indique que me viajaría a entrenar a Kyoto pero compre un pasaje Ishikawa, para dos personas pero me baje en Nagano pero en Nagano previamente le pedí a saori me compre un pasaje en el aeropuerto de Narita vía internet y yo le di el dinero, pude llegar haya con otro tren de regreso, y un taxi que me esperaba en la estación de allí subimos al avión directo para Hokkaido.

Akane: Estamos en Hokkaido. (como platos abrió los ojos), guau si que has pesando en todo pero no te parece que estar incomunicados tanto tiempo sin cartas les haga ponerse melancólicos.

Ranma saca varios postales donde puede verse de varios lugares Yamaguchi, Shimane, Hiroshima, Okayama, le indica a Akane que usara estos para escribir así pensaran que estamos por allá.

Akane: Ranma realmente has pensado en todo, no quieres soltar a tu secuestrada verdad.

Ranma la tomaba de la cintura y le daba un pequeño beso indicando cuanto la amaba.

Akane: Exijo que liberes a mis ositos ellos son inocentes (mientras besaba a Ranma)

Mientras en el grupo que partió en la búsqueda de Ranma y Akane andaban por el sur de Japón. Llamaron a la casa y Recibieron la noticia que una postal de Yamaguchi llego indicando que Ranma y Akane estaban por allá entrenando fuertemente entonces los patriarcas regresaron a su hogar pero Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi, Kuno y Ryoga partieron inmediatamente a Yamaguchi al llegar buscaron los lugares posibles de entrenamiento, pero el territorio era muy grande y pudieron llegar de donde se suponía que era el lugar pero para su sorpresa no había nada buscaron toda una semana.

En la pequeña Cabaña durante toda una semana estuvieron los dos jóvenes esposos navegaron el lago, y conocieron toda la vida silvestre.

Akane: Quisiera llevarme este lugar en mi corazón es tan hermoso.

Ranma: Si después de todo aquí nos casamos, no se cómo decirle a nuestra familia esto.

Akane: Pues pensaste en todo menos en ese pequeño detalle, y te olvidaste otro.

Ranma: Cual (el joven de la trensa sin comprender)

Akane: Pues que no me eh protegido, y pues tu estas sediento de hacerme el amor de mañana , tarde, noche y de madrugada.

Ranma: Y pues parece que no te enojas hacerlo tantas veces ( y la boca de Ranma se acercaba a la peli azul)

Ranma comenzó a besar a Akane y ella lo abrazaba mientras estaban a las orillas del lago.

Al pasar los días llego otra postal de Ranma y Akane pero ahora de Shimane y pues el grupo partió para allá.

Ryoga: guau parece que el entrenamiento de Ranma esta arrastrando a la joven Akane por todo el sur del país, ese Ranma es un inconsciente.

Kuno: llevarse a si a mi novia Akane , que estará pensando ese tonto de Ranma.

Shampoo: Ese tonto novio mío llevarse a Akane que no sabe cocinar el pobre debe estar muriendo de hambre.

Ukyo: Shampo comparto la idea contigo Shampoo pobre Ranma debe estar muriendo de hambre.

Kodachi: Si tan solo no hubiera descuidado tanto a mi amado Ranma no se hubiera ido con la inútil de Akane.

El grupo pasaba discutiendo quien de los dos estaría peor, la única razón que Mousse estaba allí era para que nadie moleste a Ranma y Akane.

Al llegar buscaron todo los lugares de entrenamiento y la repuesta fue negativa nadie sabia de ese grupo.

Mientras en casa Nabiki comenzó a averiguar de las postales era todo un misterio había puntos en el mapa que no coincidían, puntos de trenes todo estaba como si alguien quisiera que los viera pero que había otra cosa mas era como si ocultara algo y se puso averiguar de la casillas entonces pudo ver algo sorprendente con un par de llamadas descubre que esos puntos había casillas de Ranma que indicaban que cualquier carta que llegue fuese reempaquetado y enviado a la casa, en otra palabras llega a la casilla y se reenvía a la casa Tendo.

Nabiki quiso seguir averiguando y logro encontrar que Ranma tenia otra casilla y estaba en Okayama, Nabiki pensaba para su adentro porque esto que esta pasando acaso hay algo mas en todo esto no podía averiguar si realmente venia desde esos puntos o llegaban de un punto a ese lugar ya hace unos 20 días que los dos estaban en algún punto de la tierra, mientras Genma y Soun estaban jugando y divirtiéndose que sus dos hijos estén entrenando juntos y tal ves por fin se puedan llevar bien y si es así, tal ves puedan unir sus escuelas.

Pasando unos cinco días mas llega una carta y Nabiki sin verla pregunta a Kasumi si esa viene de Okayama, a lo que Kasumi dice que efectivamente.

Nabiki: Por fin eso cumple mis sospechas pero aun no entiendo por que.

El grupo de entrometidos ahora sabes que hay una postal desde Okayama y se dirigen para allá.

Mientras en el cuarto de una pequeña cabaña, se ve una pareja acostada en la cama, Ranma sostiene a Akane con sus brazos y las sabanas son lo único que cubre a los jóvenes.

Akane: Tengo miedo de salir de Aquí y volver a pelear.

Ranma: Solo debemos intentar avanzar un poco cada día a día( y junta sus labios a la frente de la joven que estaba atrapada en sus brazos)

Y cuando por fin termino el mes. Ranma entrega la cabaña y los dos visualizan el lugar que fue su nido de amor por tan solo un mes y se dirigen a Nerima donde será su nido de amor en Tokio.

Akane estaba contenta poca veces viajaba en avión y mas aun estaba recontenta al viajar ahora consiente este avión los dejaría en Tokio donde en pocas horas estarán en casa.

Ranma y Akane llegan en un taxi desde el aeropuerto de Tokio con muchas maletas y todo, Ranma carga todo el equipaje que puede y Akane una pequeña maleta al ingresar a casa Akane abraza a Kasumi y Nabiki.

Genma: Bueno hijo y como te fue tu entrenamiento.

Ranma: Bien papa.

Soun: Que bueno podrás derrotar a tu enemigo ahora.

Ranma: En realidad ya lo derrote.

Nabiki: Bueno ahora si me dicen donde realmente estuvieron por toda la direcciones que vi puedo estar segura que fueron algún lado del norte del país y no del sur como hicieron creer.

Ranma y Akane se la quedaron viendo era difícil de engañar a Nabiki pero no imposible, pero Ranma logro burlar a Nabiki para no saber donde realmente estaba.

Akane: Bueno ya que toda la familia estaba en casa (Akane alza su mano y muestra los anillos)

Nabiki no se imaginaba que era eso, Kasumi abrió sus ojos y Soun y Genma se pusieron a llorar.

Soun y Genma gritaban que por fin estaban unidas sus escuelas.

Kasumi: Guau hermanita estas casada.

Nodoka: Y para cuando estarían mis nietos o ya están en camino.

Akane: eh puede ser.

Soun se desmaya no podía creer que su niña Akane ya no era una niña.

Ese día hubo fiesta y todo Akane contaba toda la historia, durante la noche suena el teléfono, y contesta Kasumi.

Kasumi: Hola quien es.

Ukyo: Hola saben donde esta Ranma y Akane.

Kasumi: Aquí en casa, contando toda las aventuras que pasaron.

Ukyo: gracias, me retiro bye. ( y cierra el teléfono)

Ukyo indica que están en casa y todos van en tren a Nerima.

Akane y Ranma fueron a dormir juntos, la propietaria del cuarto puso en el patito Akane y Ranma Saotome

Antes de irse a dormir Akane solo estaba con el anillo de casada y el de prometida lo guardo en su joyero.

Al día siguiente Ranma se levantó temprano pero no vio Akane junto a el, la razón por la que duro solo un mes fue para regresar a clases era su ultimo año y Nabiki iría a la universidad.

Ranma baja del cuarto y llega a la cocina donde se ve a Akane cocinando.

Kasumi: Akane te dije que seas mas lenta.

Akane: Pero Ranma es mas rápido.

Kasumi: tu me dijiste que te supervise y te haga ver cada error, ahora te aguantas.

Akane: Si hermanita.

Ranma vio como Kasumi le corregía cada detalle, y antes de poner algo a la comida tenía que tener aprobación de Kasumi, la comida no quedo muy bien que se diga pero por lo menos era mucho más digerible que la anterior y la decoración era terrible no había forma de imaginar que era lo que quería haber hecho, y el color de la comida no ayudaba para nada el arroz estaba medio crudo, sopudo y quemado, y ahumado, pero para Ranma no había problema era un buen intento para Akane y le agrada verla cuando quería ser femenina aunque se le fuera a el la vida en los fracasos de su prometida.

Akane: fue mala idea venir justo un día antes de clase estoy adolorida.

Ranma: Me lo dices a mí, me siento molido, por el viaje.

Akane: bueno, aunque me costó, que sueltes a tus rehenes.

Ranma: vamos (se hacerco a Akane a punto de besarla) pagaste con gusto el rescate fue una noche de pación con el traje de enfermera que compramos.

Akane: eres un tonto (puso su mano alrededor del cuello) , tenia que salvar a mis ositos de peluche pero mi corazón sigue secuestrado por ti.

Recién habían llegado a Tokio , Kuno y Ryoga estaban viendo la escena junto con Ukyo y Shampoo y Kodachi y gritaron todo el grupo: "Que están haciendo".

Los dos jóvenes vieron a la dirección.

Kuno: Como te atreves poner tu asquerosas manos junto a mi Amada y futura esposa.

Ukyo: Ranma que estas asiendo.

Shampoo: Akane porque poner tu manos sobre mi futuro esposo.

Kodachi: Simple pueblerina como te atreves tocar a mi novio.

Ryoga: Ranma eres un maldito.

Los dos se separaron y Akane enseño el anillo.

Akane: El es mi esposo ya estamos casados par de locos.

Ranma: es verdad Akane acepto ser mi esposa, estamos casados y recién llegamos de nuestra luna de miel.

Ukyo callo de rodillas había perdido, Shampoo comenzó a llorar y Ryoga salió corriendo a algún lugar con lagrimas en los ojos.

Kuno gritaba Maldito Saotome como te atreves mancillar el honor de Akane Tendo, seguramente algún hechizo le has puesto a su inocencia y se abalanzó contra de Ranma entonces Akane se adelantó a Ranma corriendo hacia Kuno este pensando recibir un abraso de Akane abre los brazos y Akane alzo su mano para sujetar la cabeza de Kuno y lo abalanzó contra el piso estampándolo, cuando lo tenía el sueño Akane lanzo una fuerte patada sobre el cuerpo de Kuno dejándolo en el piso.

Akane: En primera soy Akane Saotome, y en segundo soy una mujer casada y mi honor no ah sido mancillado entendiste idiota y no quiero que vuelvas a intentar abrazarme en lo que te queda de vida.

Y se estaba dirigiendo a la escuela cuando una cinta salió en dirección de Akane y fue detenida por Ranma.

Kodachi vamos ríndete, yo jamás seria tuyo y por favor ni en tus sueños.

Kodachi: esa plebeya te ah lanzado algún hechizo despierta.

Ranma jala la cinta trayendo consigo a la dueña, Ranma se mueve a la derecha dejando a Kodachi en dirección directa contra Akane la peli azul lanza una fuerte patada contra la joven de la familia Kuno mandándola a volar por los cielos de Nerima.

Y los dos jóvenes esposos entraron al ultimo año de su colegio.

Durante la noche Ranma fue a su habitación al ingresar pudo ver que estaba todo oscuro y no veía nada cuando de pronto por su espalda sintió un fuerte golpe quedando inconsciente.

Al abrir sus ojos vio que estaba atado a la cama, y pudo ver Akane con un manto toda cubierta.

Ranma: Que demonios.

Akane: Ranma , por fin despiertas mi amado esposo ya era hora.

Ranma: Akane que estas asiendo.

Akane: Nada tu disfrutaste, ahora yo disfrutare.

Ranma: aun sigues molesta por haber pagado para liberar tus ositos del secuestro.

Akane: Tuve que usar mi boca y después mi colita, me dolió todo el día no podía sentarme.

Ranma: No fue mi culpa te gusto tanto que me decías más duro.

Akane: Estaba excitada y pues me gustó mucho pero el dolor después no, ahora lo vas a pagar.

Akane se saca el manto y pudo vérsela con un traje de cuero en el que era una pantanosillo que apenas cubría la partes privadas y un sostén de cuero y medias de nailon tenia unos tacones agujas, y mostro un látigo para caballos, y se puso un antifaz, y mostro la dirección donde ella tenia sus ositos, y estos tenían su antifaz también.

Akane: Ranma hoy pagaras y yo disfrutare.

Ranma trago saliva, se puso en posición de gato comenzó a andar en cuatro patas sobre el cuerpo de Ranma cuando se abrió la puerta.

Nabiki: Akane me prestas una pluma (quedo impactada al ver a su hermana vestida así y en cuatro patas sobre un Ranma amarrado de pies y manos a la cama solo atino en tomar una foto cuando de pronto apareció la mayor de las hermanas sujetando a Nabiki y sacándola del cuarto e indicando que sigan en lo que estaban)

Akane: no puede ser ( se hiso una bolita y solo decía no puede ser)

Ranma: Creo que deberías poner seguro a la puerta.

Akane: tienes razón (voló y puso seguro a la puerta)

Ranma: te quedaras así o seguirás.

Akane: Si seguiré porque esto es un secuestro, y te aguantas.

 **Nota**

Que les pareció mi pequeño one-shop espero que les agrade lo tenía planeado hace tiempo esta historia y a la verdad me fue muy difícil escribirla, porque no sabía como unir algunas partes y mientras lo hacia aparecieron en mi cabeza montón de historias que quiero iniciarla y mi otras historias las tengo detenidas porque no puedo completar una pequeñas partes de ellas mismas.


End file.
